Teostra/Attaques
Fire Aura The Teostra has an aura of fire surrounding it, which will cause red damage to any hunter who moves too close to it. It is a constant effect and can only be permanently stopped by breaking the dragon's horns, which can be done with a dragon-elemented weapon. It appears as flares of fire coming off the beast's body. Only the terrain damage negate skill can stop damage when close to Teostra and Lunastra. (If Teostra falls to his side, his fire aura may stop working. May last till the whole quest but will return in the next quest if his horns are not broken by then. By Kenzaki) ((No picture av ailable)) Fire Breath, air and ground Should the player be standing in front of the Teostra, it may rear up, then come back down with a sweeping breath of fire. It sweeps across everything in front of him for a medium range, and then reverses direction and sweeps back, then reverses direction again for a second before stopping. It is blockable and in addition, if directly beside the Teo's head, the player can move closer to its foreleg and avoid the attack altogether. When the Teostra leaps into the air, it may still use the fire attack, sweeping foreword and side to side at once. Everything else is the same. Claw Swipe The Teo lifts up a foreleg, then slashes at the area on one side of its head. It can do this with both forelegs, but is still not a very harmful attack. It is easily blockable and often isn't even far-enough ranged to hit. ((No picture available)) Dashing Charge The Teostra will charge at the hunter. The Teostra's charge is unique among its own species (and the Lunastra) as it is not straight. Rather, it charges in a course to intercept the hunter if they are running to one side. It can be blocked, and can be avoided by halting running or by changing direction. Can be a very difficult to avoid attack, as it can execute this attack out of nowhere. ((No picture available)) Leap The Teostra leaps forward, hitting whatever is in its way. Can be blocked if the player is expecting it, and in that case rarely hits. It can also leap backwards, which it follows with a growl. ((No picture available)) Tail sting, aerial and ground The Teo, while on the ground, will turn its head to the side, raise its tail, and then swipe at the ground with it three times. It is perhaps the Teo's most easily foretold attacks, and should never be a risk to anyone who can read a monster even slightly. It can be blocked should it be necessary. While in the air, he can also do a variant of the same attack, only he whips once. ((No picture available)) Flare Burst The Teostra has three versions of this attack, all of them with the same foretelling; he shakes his wings, making powder appear around him, then bites his teeth and the powder explodes. He scatters it all around him in three different patterns. One is the area directly around him, another is slightly further out, and the last is completely away from his body. The color of the powder can determine the range of the explosions. Red for close-ranged and yellow for long-ranged. Can be blocked with enough stamina. ((No picture available.)) Strong Fire Breath THE TEOSTRA ONLY HAS THIS ATTACK IN MHP2G. This attack is more powerful than the normal fire breath. It also has a longer range. If you have any pictures of these attacks, or if I missed anything, please edit this article.BladeBlade 20:30, 4 April 2008 (UTC) =Attack Chart= Same as above only listed in a chart. for more info on the attack chart, see attack chart